The present invention relates generally to jewelry, decorative wearable items, educational toys, physical or mental therapy tools, and more particularly to a heart shaped housing with a gear assembly which readily rotates utilizing a ball chain necklace. Although the prior art teaches many devices for use as decorative jewelry, all of these teachings demonstrate limitations that the present invention addresses and overcomes.
Toys, jewelry, wearable items, educational toys, physical or mental therapy tools, and other tools with rotation features are well known in the art. Gear assemblies with a plurality of mechanisms have many uses as toys or other tools for improving many devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,269 to Fischer describes a wheel capable of transmitting motion through friction as it contacts a second rotary element for use in devices such as toys. This allows for the construction of toys where the accuracy of gear transmission is not necessary in order to keep construction and manufacturing costs down. However, this invention is not well suited to use as a heart shaped gear assembly necklace or piece of wearable jewelry as it teaches motion transmission for the purpose of performing work to drive a gear shaft. Also, there is no teaching that this mechanism may have use for mental stimulation or therapy purposes.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,031 to Sahler, a ring gear assembly as part of a toy used for amusement and educational purposes is described. The device is purportedly useful as an educational tool for teaching the relationship between a ring gear and a drive gear to demonstrate rotational motion. However, this invention also has limitations that would restrict its use as a piece of wearable jewelry or as an easily portable therapy device. This device requires the gear mechanisms to be mounted to a board in a specific relationship to each other. Therefore, it is not wearable or portable by design.
Despite the prior art, there is still a need for additional jewelry and entertaining devices which utilize rotation elements to produce movement. An additional need exists for devices that teach basic mechanical associations such as a gear and cog mechanism to promote education in the science and engineering fields in a simple and engaging manor. There is also a need for wearable devices designed as a physical therapy tool to help improve or maintain fine motor function as people age or otherwise begin to lose or have lost “normal mental/motor function.” Another need exists for wearable movable devices that are helpful with the relief of stress or anxiety such as for people affected by obsessive compulsive disorder or attention deficit disorder. An additional rehabilitative need exists for a device that may improve or maintain cognitive function for individuals who have declining cognitive states whether from natural causes, brain injury, or disease such as Alzheimer's disease. Finally, there is always a need for decorative wearable jewelry capable of identification of affection, capable of taking hold of attention, that is visually pleasing, movable, enjoyable to wear and distinctive.